Morning Light
by N.L. Nameless
Summary: One-shot AU-What if Obi-Wan never went to Utapau? What if he was at the Temple during Order 66? What if...he confronts Anakin?


**Morning Light**

(7/2/19)

—  
**One-shot AU-What if Obi-Wan never went to Utapau? What if he was at the Temple during Order 66? What if...he confronts Anakin?**

* * *

The halls were dead silent, the Corusanti light of the city filtering in through the large windows of the Jedi Temple. The rhythmic thump of the Clone's armored footsteps, the sound of blaster fire, and the screaming of fellow Jedi were far off in the distance. Here, in these halls, there was only two people. The one who marched on the Temple, and the other, who was the defender. The Chosen One and his Master. Two icy blades locked in combat, swirling and twisting. The Master, with a stroke, cut the limbs of his fallen Apprentice, sending the Chosen One tumbling the ground in agony. The Master deactivated his blade, falling to his knees, kneeling next to the body of his brother, cradling the newly anointed Darth.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, not like this. This shouldn't be right. This _can't_ be right! He can't be _dying!_ He was the Chosen One! The Chosen One couldn't die! Obi-Wan's _best friend_ couldn't die. And it's all his fault…It's all his fault...this is all _his fault_.

Obi-Wan gently lifted Anakin's broken body on his lap, smoothing down his sun-streaked golden hair, murmuring empty promises that everything would be okay. He already lost Qui-Gon, Satine, and Ahsoka, he can't lose him too.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright, everything will be fine… everything...fine. Everything's fine."

Anakin's oceanic gaze moved to Obi-Wan's own, his eyes glazed over with pain, searching Obi-Wan's blue-grey eyes for relief. Anakin's hand shakily brushed Obi-Wan's cheek and moved down to hold his hand on a grasp too strong for a dying man.

"Obi-Wan…? Where is...where's my—"

Anakin sputtered into several bloody coughs, staining Obi-Wan's tan Jedi robes a deep crimson.

"Where's my…"

Obi-Wan averted his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip nervously,

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't…"

Anakin's hand leaves and gentle grip turned into something hard and rough on his shoulders. He harshly shoved Obi-Wan against the wall, those glassy ocean eyes alight with hatred and rage.  
"Where...is...my...wife?"

Obi-Wan felt his eyes starting to water, his lower lip now trembling,

"I-I-I'm so sorr—"

"LIAR!" He spat in his face with all the venom Anakin could muster.  
"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU?!" Obi-Wan snarled, rage all but consuming him into its hungry void, desperation eating at the edges of his mind, "YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU HOW _PALPATINE_ MURDERED HER! THAT HE _BETRAYED_ ALL OF THE REPUBLIC! THAT HE HAS _DESTROYED_ EVERYTHING YOU LOVE TO GET YOU AND YOUR POWERS?! DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU HOW _CORRUPTED_ HE IS?! THAT HE WILL ONLY DRAG YOU DOWN INTO THE DARKNESS, USING THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE AND TWISTING IT TO HIS ADVANTAGE! YOU ARE _BLIND_! PADME IS _DEAD_! YOUR CHILD IS _DEAD_! AND PALPATINE IS THE CAUSE! HE WILL KILL YOU AFTER HE HAS USED YOU AND DRIED YOU OF YOUR POWER! MASTER YODA WANT ME TO PUT YOU DID FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THE JEDI! TO THE REPUBLIC!" Obi-Wan's voice quieted down a little, until it was only a whisper, "please don't make me kill you..."

Anakin growled, something was in his eyes, something cold… and dark… like the shadows. Wisps of reddish golden were in that crystal blue.

"You...you...you… _HYPOCRITE_! You say that _PALPATINE_ wants to _kill_ me but no...no he was _right_! He said you would turn against me! THAT EVERYONE WILL TURN AGAINST ME! _YOU_ want to kill me! You...you...I HATE YOU!"

Anakin snatched a piece of metal shrapnel, aiming it high above his head, to hit where Obi-Wan's heart was. Obi-Wan couldn't move, he was pinned down...but there was one thing he could do…There was one thing he _must_ do. Tears glistened in Obi-Wan's eyes.

_It must be done. For the good of the galaxy, it must be done._

But...in one futile attempt, Obi-Wan tried one more time, to get Anakin to see sense for once, even in his haze of anger,

"Please, it hurt me too, it hurt me to see Padme dead, to see _you_ like _this_. You were my brother, Anakin! I _LOVED_ you! You were the Chosen One! You-you were suppose to bring balance to the Force not leave it in darkness! Please Anakin, don't do this!"

Anakin's face contorted into an ugly scowl, vengeance rimmed his crimson-gold eyes, marred with unspoken pain that no person should ever feel.

"I HATE YOU!"

And with one swinging gesture the blade was plunged into the heart, blossoms of blood bubbling and oozing from the wound as the shard of metal was ripped back out. The body fell limp to the ground, shocked eyes forever staring at the pristine ceiling of halls the Jedi Temple.

"I am so, so sorry, old friend. I-I am so sorry."

Obi-Wan stare at the corpse of his former Padawan. He was truly dead. He-he was dead. Bending down, Obi-Wan lightly brushed his hand over Anakin's lifeless ocean blue eyes, closing them, and for a second, Anakin looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping.

But he was dead.

Obi-Wan killed him. _Murdered_ him.

The Chosen One was dead.

Obi-Wan killed him.

And he stumbled out of the Force-forsaken Temple in a hollow defeat, drying blood, _Anakin's blood_, staining his fingers, clutching Anakin's lightsaber like a lifeline, leaving his his best friend's mangled corpse behind.


End file.
